Reach For The Skye
by RyeUkitake
Summary: Alternate Reality, Planet Vegeta was never destroyed Vegeta's latest assignment is seen as difficult by the other Saiyans, and he finds they're right... tho not for the reason they think. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro from the author: **_Hello, everyone! saiyajin_princess here. So, my last story, _What About Bulma_, got great reviews, and built up a relatively loyal fan base. And for all you WAB fans, don't worry, I won't abandon that one 'til it's done. But I got the idea for this one from one of the many times I was fantasizing about the Prince of all Saiyans, and I decided to write it, more for my own benefit than anyone elses. The main character, Skye, is essentially me. She'll look like me, react as I would in every situation, and will love Vegeta just as much as I do. [giggle]_

_ This story takes place in a timeline that never happened, where Planet Vegeta was never destroyed, and Frieza doesn't exist, though Kakarot was still sent to Earth, and he still hit his head, and all the events of Dragon Ball still happened._

_ Since Vegeta wasn't tormented by Frieza, he's not quite as arrogant, and jerky as the Prince we know, and love. But he's still a Saiyan, and King Vegeta is still his father, so he's not too different. He's twenty at the beginning of this. Anyways, here it is: Chapter One of _Reach For The Skye.

* * *

Vegeta stood smirking, his arms crossed over his chest, as he stared at the Saiyan in front of him. The so-called warrior lay on the ground, curled up on his side, silently begging the Prince to spare his pathetic life.

"You were a fool to challenge me, Kale. You really thought you, a low class warrior, could defeat the Prince of All Saiyans?" Vegeta shook his head and sickered. "Fine, I'll let you live. But let this be a warning to you, and all the other weaklings on this planet; do NOT fuck with the Prince!"

Kale shook, and tried to choke out something that one could only assume was _thank you. _Vegeta shook his head, still smirking, and kicked the low-class in the stomach once more. He heard a choking sound, followed by a gasp, and he walked away. He couldn't believe, after all this time, that the inhabitants of Planet Vegeta still thought they stood a chance against him. Since he was five years old, he could kill anyone that dared cross him, and usually he did. But, since he was in a good mood, he figured he'd be merciful.

Today there was an extra bounce in Vegeta's step, a genuine happiness in his charactaristic smirk, and he wondered if his hair may have been standing up even straighter than usual. He was going out tonight to destroy a planet... for the first time in what had to be six months. And he was excited.

He walked to his Pod, and nodded to the soldier manding the controls. The Prince handed him a slip of paper with his assignment written on it. Upon reading the coordinates, the soldier looked to him with wide eyes.

"Are... are you sure this is right?" he asked, obviously skeptical. Vegeta glared at him.

"Of course it's right!" The incompitance of his race aggravated him. But he sighed, and cooled his temper. "My Father gave this assignment to me, specifically. He felt that I was the only one on this Planet who could handle it. Now, I would like to go to this planet and destroy it. Thank you." He took a deep breath, slid into his Pod and shut the door. Through the red glass, he saw the Saiyan staring at the coordinates, mouth agape. Vegeta groned, and rested his head in his hand. Finally, the Pod bagan to move, and he was on the way to Planet Oceana.

xxx

Skye sat in the throne room, utterly bored with everything going on around her. Her Father sat to her right, and he looked equally as bored. A tall, brown-haired Oceanic with peircing green eyes kneeled at her feet, and stared at her, awaiting a response to a question she hadn't heard. She blinked a few times, then shook her head and said:

"Uh, sorry, what?" The male smiled at her

"I said I would like to take you out tonight, perhaps go for a walk along the boardwalk or..." She tuned him out again, and threw her father a glance that meant something along the lines of _I am seriously disinterested._

"So," the want-to-be suitor began. "What do you say, Princess?" He looked so hopeful, and rejecting him kind of saddened her.

"Ryver," her father started. His voice was full of sympathy, but his tone was still official. "My daughter is not interested at this time." Skye watched Ryver's eyes drop.

"Of course, your highness. I apologize. Thank you for your time." He sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Ryver. I'm just not ready right now." The always compassionate princess told him, offering him a small smile. She looked around him at the long line of males wanting to be with her. "Believe me, you aren't the only one I'll be turning down today" He looked up into her eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you, Princess Skye." He took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles.

"You are dismissed" Skye and The King said in unison. She watched remorsfully as he walked away, and another male kneeled at her feet. He was a fat, balding Oceanic. His eyes looked dazed, and his clothes were dirty. She sighed heavily, and ran a hand through her firey hair.

"I'm sorry, but the Princess isn't interested" her father told him, needing no encouragement from her. She turned to him, and mouthed _thank you_. The fat male waddled away, and she decided she'd had enough of this for today.

"Daddy" she said. "I need to go out" He nodded.

"Come back before dark, honey." She agreed, kissed him on the cheek, and ran to the door.

**A/N:**_ Okay, so the first chapter is short. But I couldn't have all kinds of good stuff in Chapter One. Come back for more, I'll update soon. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's Pod landed on a small island on Planet Oceana. As he opened the door and climbed out, he noticed that he was surrounded by sparkling, blue water as far as his eyes could see. No, that wasn't entirely true... As he looked around, he noticed a lush, green forest behind him, and a long bridge to his right. The sun appeared to just be setting, and the sky was painted with pink, yellow, and purple streaks. The climate was a fair bit cooler than that on his home planet, and he shivered. A bird flew over his head, making a sound he didn't think birds could make... This planet was absolutely goregeous, he thought. So different from Planet Vegeta. The Prince wasn't usually one who was struck by things like this, but he'd never been to a planet so beautiful. It seemed a shame that he would have to destroy it. He decided he would walk around and enjoy the scenery while it was still present. Vegeta stepped onto the long bridge, and began his trip down it.

He was mezmerized by the rhythmic jumping of the fish on either side of the boardwalk... So mezmerized that he didn't notice the female leaning over the banister, until he'd already run into her. Vegeta heard a startled gasp, and when he looked up from the water, he was staring directly into a set of ocean blue eyes. His tail came from around his waist, and stood straight up behind him. The girl blinked a few times, and then smiled at him. Her smile was radiant, he thought. Her skin was pale, and looked delicate. And her hair was something like he'd never seen before... It was the colour of fire, and fell in soft waves around her face. She struck him as odd, because she had the body of a female Saiyan, very lean, slightly muscular, fairly short, but everything else about her was completely different.

"Hello" she said. Her voice was quiet and timid. He wasn't quite sure how to act around her...

"Uh" He ran a hand through his hair. "Hello." He heard her laugh, and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you laughing at, Female?" he asked, anger seeping into his tone. She just smiled at him.

"You're not from here, are you sir?" He felt her eyes look around him, and at his tail. She laughed again.

"Nope, definitely not from here". Usually, if someone were to talk to him like this, he would be outraged... But something about her made him want to smile.

"Yes, you're right about that." He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and noticed the top of it came to a point. She held her hand out in front of her.

"Well," she said. "I am Skye. Welcome to Oceana" He took a gentle hold of her hand. Her skin was soft, and warm.

"Vegeta." He told her. Her eyes widened, and she pulled her hand away. Skye took a step back from him.

"What's the problem?" He asked her.

"You... you're... uh..." She stammered.

"Spit it out, Woman!" He said, getting frustrated.

"There's a planet with your name..." she whispered. "And they have been at war with our people since before I was born." Vegeta wrapped his tail back around his waist, and smirked.

xxx

Skye stood staring at Vegeta, hoping his name was just a coincidence. But the look on his face told her it wasn't.

"You... you're from there, aren't you?" She heard him laugh.

"Perhaps I should re-do this introduction. I am Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans." His voice sounded frighteningly friendly. The Princess wished she wasn't wearing high heels right now. If she tried to run, the Prince would catch her. So, instead of trying, she leaned against the railing of the bridge, and stared into the water. She sighed, and tucked more hair behind her ear. She felt him come up beside her.

"So... You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She asked.

"That was the plan" He told her, his voice sounded gentle.

"Well, if I have to die, I'm glad it's going to happen here" She looked up into his eyes, which were black like onyx, and saw he was staring at her. He looked confused.

"Why is that?" Vegeta asked. She exhaled, and thought about it for a while; this was the only place she could go where there wasn't Oceana men asking to be her husband... The only place where there weren't females asking for her things. The only place no one could ask anything of her.

"Cause this is the only place I can be happy" she said sadly. He didn't say anything to her, she assumed it was because he didn't really care.

"Why can't you be happy anywhere else? A pretty girl like you probably has a wonderful social life... With guys knocking on your door constantly." He laughed.

"Yes. That's the problem" She said, her tone was flat. "I'm happy here because I can be alone here."

"You're not alone now" He pointed out.

"Well you're not asking anything of me... You're just here to kill me."

"How old are you, little girl?" He asked.

"I've seen sixteen summers in my life" He nodded.

"You're young..."

"Not really"

"Well... You're too young to die." She loked at him, suprised, and suddenly his hands were on her waist.

"You're very beautiful. To kill you would be a waste" He pulled her in close, and lifted a palm to her cheek.

"Such a waste" he breathed. He was mere inches from he lips, and she could feel his breath on her skin. What was he doing? A being of her planet's enemy race was about to kiss her... And she was going to let him. She closed her eyes just as his mouth came in contact wih her's. His kiss was aggressive, full of power... So different from how she assumed an Oceanic's kiss would be.


End file.
